


Freddy Fazbear’s Grand Re-Opening!

by maypoison



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Gift, One Shot, Reader Insert, Security Guard, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come and be the face of Freddy Fazbear's new restaurant, opening early 2015! </p><p>WANTED: Security guard for night shifts. Pay negotiable. Must have experience with children. No candidates with heart conditions, or those with a nervous disposition. </p><p>Duties include watching security cameras and protecting the animantronics. </p><p>APPLY NOW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddy Fazbear’s Grand Re-Opening!

1st March 2015.

You had been waiting for this day for months. You’d gotten the job at this new Pizza place last year, but the restaurant had taken _so_ long to open, you weren’t sure they would even bother!

Finally you were here, in your own office, and ready to start.

Your excitement however, is immediately quenched when you open the squeaking door, and see your office for the first time.

It. Was. Filthy. And it stank … did nobody clean back here?!

The main restaurant and dining room was fine, but this place … it was like no one had been back here before you had arrived.

You drop your soda and bag of food on the table, and take a seat in the large black leather chair. You spin around it for a few seconds, taking in the entire room.

Suddenly, the old phone of the desk starts ringing, startling you and nearly causing you to fall off the chair, and go crashing onto the floor.

“Hello? … Hello? …” A crackling voice, a young man it sounds like, calls from the phone on the dusty desk.

You move forward, pulling the chair towards the desk with your feet.

“Oh hey, you must be the new girl!” The man continues, and you smile down at the receiver, before frowning. How did he know you? “Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza! Well, at least, the new and improved Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza!”

New? What the heck happened to the old restaurant?

You quickly reach over a grab a scrap of paper and a small pencil, ready to take some notes. As you do, you notice three small figures, staring at you eerily from the table. You stare back, becoming distracted for a moment from the voice still speaking to you over the phone …

“We’re not the original, this isn’t even the original site of the restaurant, but we have all the merch and products! The tables, chairs, even the mascots! This place basically _is_ Freddy Fazbear’s.”

Well, you weren’t going to disagree about all this stuff being second hand, if the smell and stains were anything to go by.

“But that place closed years ago, so you don’t need to worry about that …”

The voice clears his throat, and you frown. This guy sounded, almost scared …

“I’m sure you’ve already been told by the manager about the routine, what to do, what not to do … So I’m not going to ramble on.”

Thank God, you think mercifully as you reach over to take a long drink of cold soda.

“Basically, you’re on nights, at least for the first few days. If all goes well, we might switch you over to the night shift.”

Huh, you hadn’t heard anything about that. You place down your drink, and make a quick note of that on your piece of paper.

“Anyway, we’ve only been open a few weeks, so we’re still finding our feet.”

You huff a laugh at that. Clearly, they hadn’t gotten around to the back of the restaurant yet … this place was basically a trash heap.

“Basically your main job is to watch the animatronics.”

You look up then, staring at the small figures in front of you. Surely, he didn’t mean these things?

“These are expensive pieces of equipment, and the manager is _really_ protective over these guys.”

Oh, of course … those huge things you had seen on the posters around town. _Those_ were what he was talking about.

“Ok so there’s three animatronics you need to keep an eye out for. There’s Freddy Fazbear, obviously …”

You roll your eyes, but still write a quick note about the names of all these ‘animatronics’. After all, it couldn’t hurt to know which one was which in case one went missing.

“Then there’s Bonnie, that’s the rabbit, or Bunny. I guess that’s where the name comes from …”

You nod, before remembering that the guy couldn’t _see_ you. Feeling a little stupid, you reach and take another drink of your cold soda.

“And then there’s Chica. That’s the yellow one, the chicken I think.”

You write the names, and colours of each animatronic on the piece of paper, before leaning back in the leather chair and moving away from the desk.

The small screens above you suddenly buzz to life, and you can immediately see the blurry outlines of the figures in the back room. Huh, those things were creepy …

“Now these guys aren’t originally from here. They’re from this old restaurant that closed down a few years ago. The Health department closed the whole place, and these guys were sold to us, for a very reasonable price!”

You squint, and tilt your head as you watch the small blurry screen with the animatronics. Did one just move?

“Anyway, I’ve worked with these guys before, so don’t worry too much.”

Oh. Well, that was comforting.

“Now, there is this stupid rumour going around that these guys can move around, and basically that they’re alive …”

“What?!” You hiss out loud, taking your eyes of the screens to glare at the phone.

“Now, I don’t want you to worry. These guys are battery powered, and the manager basically ‘powers them down’ after each show, so they’re basically just a giant teddy bear.”

Huh, they didn’t look like a giant cuddly teddy be …

Wait, wasn’t there three? Where the hell did the other one go?!

“Consider these things antiques. They’ve been going since the 70’s, so you need to take real good care of them ok?”

No, not ok! Where the fuck did that stupid bear go?!

You push your chair over to the small computer screen, and rapidly begin clicking through all the security footage. Maybe you had imagined the thing in the first place. But no, the guy had said _three_ animatronics, and now there were …

Shit, one? Where the fuck was the other one now?! That was two missing …

“Anyway, I gotta go …”

You immediately reach over to grab the phone, but the receiver doesn’t pick up.

“Hello? Hello?!” You call down the line, but the man doesn’t hear you. Since when did you get one way phones?! What was this, the 80’s …

“Just look out for the animatronics, watch the screens to make sure no one breaks in and nothings gets stolen. The last guy started two days ago, and he’s disappeared.”

Your eyes blow wide, and you gulp.

“Apparently, he tried to break Freddy. The manager came in the next day and saw that he was damaged. The guy never came back, and it’s just as well, the manager would have ripped him to shreds!”

The guy on the phone laughs, but you don’t find it funny.

You look back up at the screens, and actually whimper when you notice that now _none_ of those stupid characters were there. You move back over to the computer, rapidly clicking through the screens once again.

“Oh, and one more thing. The building sometimes has power outages. We’re working on the problem, but you should be fine for now. The lights and screens might just flick on and off. There’s a torch in the desk drawer if you need it …”

You bend down, and pull open the drawer, but notice with some surprise that it is empty. What the hell?

“Anyway, good luck! And … keep them out of the office”

The line goes dead.

Them? Who the hell is them …

* * *

 

The next day, the manager begrudgingly pastes a new sign on the front of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.

It reads, ‘Help Wanted; security guard for nightshifts’. The tired and frustrated man sighs as he walks back into the restaurant.

He doesn’t notice the small smile on the face of the animatronics as he passes by, and the nail marks on the face of Freddy Fazbear himself. Clearly, someone had put up a fight … but lost.


End file.
